


Evil cupid

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing Hurts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 兰斯洛特的暗恋
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Evil cupid

骑士是由什么做成的？  
勇敢，诗歌，和正义。  
那Gwaine骑士是由什么做成的？  
蜂蜜酿酒，香甜的苹果，还有放荡的私人生活...  
那么Lancelot的暗恋究竟会不会有一个完美的结果呢？恐怕他自己也不知道吧。Merlin有的时候真想把Lancelot的脑袋敲开看一看里面有什么，为什么会看上Gwaine那个全Camelot不正经骑士排名第一的家伙。  
而在Gwaine被森林深处的尸体吓得尖叫同时被苹果核噎住的时候Lancelot觉得Merlin可能是对的，那么多人不喜欢，可能是脑袋发炎了才会喜欢这个人吧  
今天本来是非常正常的一天，Gwaine和Lancelot正好排班到一起去周边森林巡逻，确保没有什么奇怪的生物来打扰Camelot平静的生活。正在Gwaine啃着半个苹果喋喋不休的说话的时候，脚下一空，整个身子带着盔甲绊倒在了一个树藤上面，Gwaine鲜红披风的一角也被那藤蔓缠在了一起，事情就是这个时候变不一样了。  
Lancelot上前扶起Gwaine，蹲下身去想要帮他把缠在一起的披风整理好。  
“啊！！！咳咳..Lance！！”Gwaine一遍排着Lancelot的后背一遍尖叫着“Lance！你看你看！”  
Lancelot拨开Gwaine的披风，看到了那根突出来的树藤，和层层叠错的树藤下面的一张青灰色的人脸。  
“Gwaine，你叫的我耳朵疼。”Lance索性抽出剑，割断了Gwaine的披风，然后用剑扒拉着突起的藤干。Lancelot顺着藤干，用剑把上面浮着的尘土和树叶扫开，整个尸体呈现了出来。  
或许已经并不算是一个人类的躯体了，这个人被藤蔓包裹着，枝干插进了他的胸膛和四肢动脉的地方，整个皮肤都已经干瘪了，好像被吸光了血液，青灰色的脸上布满了奇怪的黑色纹理，眼睛大大的睁着，虹膜已经变成了灰白色，早就没了生命的气息。Lancelot仔细一看，尸体的手里还攥着一个东西。  
“Gwaine，你看，他的手里有个东西”Lancelot一边说一遍试图用剑砍出一个缺口，可以把尸体手里的东西拿出来，“你回去告诉Arthur，然后叫几个人过来，咱们得把尸体送到城堡里去。”  
“不行，万一凶手就在附近怎么办？我可不想回来发现你也变成这个样子。”Gwaine帮Lancelot砍着藤蔓，没有离开去叫人的意思。  
“你看看”Lancelot指着尸体的脸说“这个人浑身上下显然没有任何血液留下，已经死了有一阵子了，从干瘪程度上来说应该是被埋在地上几个年头了，你看，那边的藤蔓上还有未开的花骨朵呢。”  
“行吧，那我马上回来”Gwaine收起佩剑，一边向城堡的地方走去，一遍自言自语。“应该让Percival来，他一个人就能当一辆小独轮车来用，还省得推车了....”Lancelot看着Gwaine一边嘀咕一边走远的样子觉得好笑，这个人可能没有旁人在的时候能自己跟自己说上半天，丝毫不会无聊的样子。  
Lancelot回过头，蹲下来艰难的把尸体手里攥紧的东西抠出来，竟然是一张枯黄的羊皮纸，明显是从哪本书上撕下来的，上面只写了短短的几句话。  
带着你的敬意召唤我，  
用你手上的银指环服侍我。  
来吧我的子民，  
归属于你最伟大的欲望之王。  
唱出欢乐的小调，  
骑上英俊的白马，  
让我知道谁是你的梦中人，  
让我来完成你心中所想。  
Lancelot皱着眉头读出了羊皮纸上的文字，驴唇不对马嘴的东西，看起来好像没有任何意义。  
这时候Lancelot左手的银指环开始迅速的发烫，突如其来的疼痛仿佛被刀割了一样，Lance慌乱的把纸张揉成团，摘下了左手上的那枚银色的属于荣誉的戒指。每一名骑士都拥有一枚这样的戒指，是Camelot珠宝匠人亲手打造的经典款，也不知道是从哪儿流传下来的传统，可能是为了有朝一日留情一夜后送给姑娘的承诺吧。Lancelot的左手中指红了一圈，还起了几个小小的水泡，明显是被烫伤了。  
这个时候从远处传来了Gwaine的声音“Lance？Lancelot！我带来了Leon和Percival，你在哪儿？”  
“这里！”Lancelot喊着“Merlin没有来吗？”  
Gwaine凌乱的一簇头发出现在一棵树后面，然后整个人从那棵树后跑了出来“Merlin？Arthur才舍不得放Merlin单独出来呢，他俩是连体婴你又不是不知道。”Gwaine向身后招招手“珀西！Leon！在这里！”  
要把尸体抬起来的时候才知道，这个人的尸体几乎和四周的树木长在了一起，费了好一阵功夫才能把尸体连根拔起。

四个人说说笑笑的回到了城堡，Gaius已经在城堡广场上等着了，他打量了那具尸体上上下下，然后用放大镜仔细的观察了一下尸体布满黑色纹理的脸，说“Leon，Perci，把他抬到地下停尸处去吧，这死法可不正常。”  
Lancelot眼下结束了每日巡逻任务，转身去广场水井打了一捧水洗脸，Gwaine的声音在背后响起。“Lance，你的手指怎么了？”Lancelot转身过去，Gwaine皱着眉头，有点担心的问他。  
Lance下意识的想隐藏这件事“没什么，可能是戒指箍的太紧了”  
Gwaine的眉头立马像被熨平了一样，“记得向Gaius要烫伤膏哦”然后从后背拿出了一朵可爱的小野花别在Lancelot的披风上“可爱的花，给可爱的人”Gwaine左右晃了下脖子，拉抻了一下手臂，又说“我去酒馆啦，随时欢迎你加入我的业余生活！”然后抛了个媚眼，就哼着小曲向下城区走去。Lancelot从头到尾都没反应过来，Gwaine就已经消失在了他的视线中。说起来，日出酒馆好像是他自己开的一样，酒馆楼上还有他自己的单独包间呢。Lancelot一度怀疑Gwaine想泡酒馆老板家的女儿，可是大女儿已经嫁人了，小女儿相貌有些..额..不是那么突出，根本不是Gwaine会想要招惹的类型。他捋了捋自己的黑发，他感觉自己要找Merlin谈一谈这件事，他需要‘专业’的帮助，没人比Merlin更适合咨询情感方面的建议了！

Lancelot回到了自己的住处，他住在城堡二楼武器库旁边的一个小隔间里，所有的单身骑士几乎都住在城堡里，确保夜里万一有紧急情况，夜巡侍卫应付不过来的时候，骑士们就会立马整装待发的冲上前去。他手里端着自己的午餐盘，嘴里不由自主的哼着刚刚Gwaine哼过的小调，准备等吃完午餐就找Merlin问一下他的‘私人问题’。  
他打开木质门，发现Gwen在里面等着他。  
Gwen听到开门声后转过身来，脸上是怪异的充满爱意的表情，她走到Lancelot身边，双手环上他的脖子，几乎深情的看着他。  
“呃...Gwen？”Lancelot不得不把午餐放到旁边的小桌子上，然后试着推开Gwen“Gwen，你在干什么？”  
“我不由自主的想你”Gwen听起来就像一个陷入恋爱的少女，眼神里全是爱恋“我必须来见你，我想要吻你”  
这也不正常的太过分了吧？Lancelot表情僵硬的挣开了Gwen腻死人的拥抱，连连后退“Gwen，请不要让我为难”

Lancelot推开Gwen，不停的退后想要拉开自己和Gwen之间的距离“我们已经是过去式了，既然你已经和Leon在一起了，就不要做对不起他的事，好吗？”  
Gwen听到后不再粘着他了，反而放开他，然后整个人放空了一下，慢悠悠的走出了门。  
Lancelot现在全心全意都在暗恋另一个人，哪还有心思去找回他和Gwen曾经的那点暧昧情愫？还有，Gwen看起来非常的不正常，就连当年他们还暧昧的时候Gwen也从来没用那种眼神那种语气和他说过话，她看起来就像是……被下了咒！  
Lancelot走向桌子旁边，拿起他的午餐-火腿片和芝士,胡乱地塞进嘴里，觉得这事越来越怪了，他换下锁子甲，套上自己的亚麻衬衫，一刻也不能耽搁，必须要去和Merlin说一说今天发生的事！他摸了摸裤袋里被揉成一团的羊皮纸，迈开步子向Merlin所在的法师塔走去。

说是法师塔，其实就是个还算宽敞的卧室加上一个小阁楼，离国王卧室相当之近，阁楼有一扇可以斜着推开的窗户，爬出去之后是石砖砌成的瞭望台，观赏日落的好地方。Lancelot怀疑Arthur特意给Merlin找了这么个地方不但方便他俩私会，还方便晚上爬出去看星星谈理想——Lancelot就和Merlin在上面谈过几回理想和人生抱负什么的，那上面可真是个敞开心胸的好地方！  
Lancelot走过长长的走廊，停步在了走廊尽头的房门口，准备抬起手敲门的时候——门被猛地从里面打开了，露出了一双蓝灰色的眼睛，是Merlin，穿着红色天鹅绒的外套，看起来准备出门。  
“Merlin！”Lancelot被吓了一跳“要出门吗？那我改天再来找你，反正也不是什么要紧的事——”  
话没说完，就被Merlin一个伸手捞进了屋里，还砰的一声关上门。他发现自己被Merlin压在墙上，目前正处于一个相当被动的状态。  
“我正要去找你，Lance”Merlin被Lancelot困在他的手臂中间，说话的时候不经意的舔了下上嘴唇，指尖从Lancelot的胸膛滑到了他的肚脐上方，指尖划过衬衫留在了皮肤上麻酥酥的触感，充满挑逗的话语和动作Lancelot怎么会看不出来？  
“我可没期待这个！”  
说实话，他全身上下的汗毛全都立起来了，眼下也没有什么办法，他情急之下不轻不重的扇了Merlin一耳光。  
“嗷！”Merlin吃痛的捂住自己巴掌大的小脸，也就下意识的放开了Lancelot，又捂着自己的脸愣了一会儿，随后眼神里的爱恋淡了下去，涌上来的是明显不清楚发生了什么但是知道自己被人打了的惊讶。  
“Lance？你干嘛？”  
“你才是！你要干嘛？”Lancelot长叹了一口气，在Merlin的房间里不停的走来走去，全心全意的祈祷上帝让Merlin清醒过来。  
“哦.....我干嘛了？刚才我就是特别想去见你，然后——”Merlin全想起来了，马上，他的脸就红成了一团玫瑰花，开始不停地拍自己的脑袋“我刚刚在想什么！”  
“对不起Lance，我保证这不会再发生了，但是....这很奇怪”  
Merlin简直羞愧的想要钻进地下，把自己埋在Kilgharrah的洞穴里今生不再出来！他装作要收拾东西的样子让自己忙起来，这样就可以不去正视Lancelot的脸了。天啊，Merlin！他刚刚究竟在想些什么？  
Merlin卷起袖子，蹲在地上开始刷自己的其中一个罐子，他的房间比较宽敞，而他又是一个有点不拘小节的人，这就导致了除了床上以外，四处散落着魔法书籍，魔法器具，植物，金属，以及各种各样奇奇怪怪的小玩意。Merlin也不需要仆人——Arthur曾经为他安排过一位仆人，George，但是Merlin看到George的一瞬间感觉Arthur在羞辱他，当然了，Merlin已经不是小男仆了，他现在可是有职位的宫廷法师了！Lancelot的印象中Merlin和Arthur为了‘宫廷法师究竟要不要配上仆人’这个话题而吵过几次架，最后在Merlin的‘他们会把我的东西都收到我找不到的地方去的！而且万一哪个东西上带着诅咒我还要救人！’并且带着泪眼含光的哭腔，Arthur不得不妥协。  
“对了Lance，你找我有事吗？”Merlin问  
“是这样的”Lance本来想和好朋友谈谈情感问题，但是眼下他的私人问题好像没有那么严重“今天发生在我身上的事有点不对劲”  
“哦？”Merlin放下手里的抹布，指了下被奇怪的仪器摆满的桌子，示意Lance坐下来说话  
“我和Gwaine今天排班在一起巡逻”Lance想了想该怎么开口，毕竟好像从他们发现尸体以后才变得不正常的  
Merlin脸上渐渐浮出了八卦的表情“你和他告白了？”  
“才不是，是重要的事！”Lancelot扶着脑袋，即便坐下来他也忍不住抖腿“我们发现了一具尸体，整个身体被树藤包裹着，感觉死了有些年头了”  
“然后我发现那尸体的手上攥着这个东西”Lancelot把裤子里那团纸拿了出来给Merlin看“你知道这是什么吗？”  
Merlin结果那团纸，摊开大概看了一眼，说“我可以明确的告诉你这张纸有魔法的气息”他摸着纸张的质感，光滑细腻，不是普通的莎草纸，看起来像是从名贵的书籍上撕下来的。想也知道可能是某本流传在民间的魔法书。  
Merlin又仔细的看了一遍纸上的文字，说“看起来是一个召唤咒，不清楚被召唤的是怪兽还是精灵，不过从——我的子民，和欲望之王这两句来看，恐怕是个邪神。”Merlin撇撇嘴说“没关系，烧掉好了，免得谁不经意间读出来召唤了这个东西....”  
Merlin忽然疑惑地问“Lance，你没有读出来吧？”  
Lancelot瘪瘪嘴，“我读了.....我并不知道这是什么东西”  
“这样哦....”Merlin忽然觉得头疼“你并不是巫师，念出来应该没什么用吧....有什么奇怪的事发生吗.....”  
“有！问题就在这”Lance语气焦急的很“一开始是Gwen，然后是你，你们....你们对我的态度完全变了，根本就像是被下了咒”  
Merlin不停的回忆着这个召唤咒有没有可能在哪里见过，他一边安慰Lancelot，一边走向了阁楼的书柜。  
“Lance，你先回去，我尽快搞清楚这是怎么回事，还有——”Merlin停顿了下语气“介于现在的情况....你最好不要见任何人”  
“可是下午还有骑士训练——”  
“我会和Arthur说明情况的，不要担心了，缺席一场训练不会让你在下次战斗中失去什么的”  
行吧，Lancelot天天都能看到Gwaine在草地上挥洒汗水的样子，缺席一天也没什么

下午，Lancelot躺在自己的小床上，手里拿着一本名为《少女的骑士》的诗集，里面写的竟然全是Gwaine和不同的姑娘留情的故事  
他揉了揉眼睛，在心里骂藏书馆的Geoffrey怎么就给他找了这么本破书，他要求的明明是关于骑士的诗歌，里面有爱情题材也可以，导致Lancelot现在满脑袋都是Gwaine和这些姑娘欢天喜地的嬉戏片段。  
“叩叩——”  
这时候卧室的门被敲响了，Lancelot楞了一下，想起了Merlin关于谁也不要见的警告，决定不去理会  
“Lance？你在里面吗？”  
竟然是Gwaine  
“Lance，刚才的训练怎么没来啊，你还好吗？”  
Lancelot谁都能拒绝，可是唯独拒绝不了Gwaine，他无奈的翻身下床，打开了门缝  
不只是Gwaine，Elyan也在这里，“嘿Lance，你还好吗？”Elyan把门缝打开，走进了Lancelot的卧室“Lance，大家都很担心你”  
Gwaine也嬉皮笑脸的走进来，眼睛瞄到了Lancelot手上拿的那本关于他自己的诗句，脸上的笑更玩味了。  
他们两个还没有换下铠甲，带着佩剑，不光看起来并且闻起来就是刚从训练场下来的样子  
“你们好”Lancelot把手伸进自己的头发里揉了两下，侧开身把骑士们让进屋里  
“我没事，只是有点累。”  
Elyan说“Lance，你身上真好闻”  
Lancelot皱起眉头，“谢谢？”  
Elyan的眼神越来越暧昧，他一个凑身，把手放在Lancelot的嘴唇上“想知道你的嘴唇是不是尝起来也一样的甜美——”  
糟了，又一个。  
在Lancelot反应过来之前，Gwaine抢在前面推了Elyan一把，“你他妈疯了？”  
Elyan语气痴痴地说“我愿意为Lance疯狂”  
Lancelot拦都拦不住，眼看着Gwaine给了Elyan一个拳头，然后扛着Elyan晕倒的身体对Lancelot说“不用担心Lance，这小子可能是刚刚训练中暑了，我这就 把他送去Gaius那里好好检查一下！”  
语气里有咬牙切齿的意思，骂骂咧咧的扛着Elyan走出了Lancelot的卧室  
Lancelot愣愣的关上门，上帝啊，这都是什么啊，他Lancelot一个骄傲正义的骑士怎么活活变成了行走的媚药？

行吧，看来在Merlin找到解决方法之前是不能出门了，希望倒霉的Elyan清醒过来后不会太尴尬就好了。

Merlin站在Gaius的房门口，轻轻的推开了门  
“嘿！臭小子，你现在不住这了，应该先敲敲门吧？”  
迎面而来的是Gaius的笑脸，Merlin上前拥抱住他的老朋友，一边说“我带来了新的麻烦”  
“毫不意外，Merlin，你就是麻烦本身”  
Gaius翻了个白眼，把Merlin拉到他的试验台旁边坐下“发生什么事了？”  
“这回真不是我，我保证！是Lancelot，是他碰上了麻烦”  
Gaius挑着眉头，转头向病床的方向看去，Elyan还在那张床上安稳的睡着——如果忽略他肿起来的眼眶的话。  
在Merlin解释过发生的事情之后，Gaius也明白过来不久前Gwaine扛着Elyan过来，说他中邪了，想要对Lancelot图谋不轨是怎么回事了  
“我听说过爱情魔咒，可以下在你钟情的人身上，让对方疯狂的爱上你”Gaius摸着自己的下巴说“但是像这样人见人爱的魔法我还没有见过”  
“总是能学到新知识不是吗？”Merlin也翻了个白眼“但是你看这个咒语,我觉得是召唤咒，可是Lance说并没有看到什么东西出来”  
“确实，Merlin，正好你来了，跟我一起去停尸处在仔细检查一下尸体吧”Gaius说着站起来向门口走去“记得拿上我的实验包，还在老位置！”  
“我已经不是仆人了！”Merlin恼火的嘟囔着，身体却自动的走向门口的柜子，Gaius的实验包就在柜子里。  
“可你还是我的半个儿子！”Gaius喊着“快点！小子！尸体和氧气接触时间长了可不会有什么好事发生”

夜里Lancelot在无视第十二次敲门声之后，他陷入了沉睡，然后做了个梦，梦见自己走在阴凉的石头建筑里，摇曳的烛火光根本不足以让他看清脚下的路。梦里的他迷迷糊糊的，但是依然步伐坚定的向一个方向走过去。  
然后他忽然出现在了一个空旷的大厅里，整个房间的中心摆着一张凳子，凳子上坐着一个黑乎乎的影子。  
那影子带着王冠，手里捧着一把在黑暗中也金光闪闪的里拉琴  
黑影没有五官，Lancelot却能感觉到影子在看着他。  
“向我下跪” 那影子说，声音干涩沙哑，仿佛一个受尽折磨的苍老灵魂  
才不！Lancelot想要这样说，却张不开口，而且身体好像没有意识一样的跪在了影子面前  
“很好，太好了，一个完美的骑士”那个苍老的声音说，一边拨弄着手里的里拉琴  
那琴声空灵至极，犹如冷泉击在石头上，音律里面仿佛带剑，隔着空气都让Lancelot感到被刺穿的疼。

然后他就醒了

清晨刺眼的晨光让Lancelot不得不把眼睛眯成一条缝，缓和了好一会儿才能睁开眼看清身边的情况  
一个高大的身影立在Lancelot的面前，是Percival  
“早上好Lance，你终于醒了！”   
Percival看起来很开心的样子，他把一个盘子放到Lancelot还在床上的膝盖上说“我一早就去厨房给你拿了好多吃的，都是最新鲜的!”  
“谢谢你珀西，你怎么没敲门就进来了？”  
Lancelot是真心的感谢上帝赐给他这样的生活，荣耀，真正的朋友，这就是他从小做梦都想要的生活。  
“为了你，让我做什么都行”Percival痴迷的眼神在Lancelot身上流连  
然后Lancelot反应过来了——  
“噢不.....”  
他的头又开始疼了，看着Percival清澈的眼神，抬起手给了他一个巴掌  
Merlin就是这么被他打醒的，也许会有用  
“Lance！”Percival看起来快哭了，他捂着自己的脸像一个小姑娘一般扭捏“你干嘛打我？你喜欢打我吗？”  
“那你打吧！” Percival好像疯了，他主动把脸伸到Lancelot面前  
“来啊，打我！只要你喜欢，我做什么都可以！”  
Lancelot绝望的闭上了眼睛  
新的一天，他甚至连床都没起，就遇见了这样的事来添堵  
远处传来一个声音，是Gwaine的，他啃着苹果走进来说“早安Lance！今天感觉怎么样？希望Elyan没有回来纠缠你吧？”  
Elyan没有，倒是来了个新的  
Gwaine一进屋就看见Percival红着眼睛，单膝跪在Lancelot的床前，还嚷嚷着“打我打我”  
“额……”Gwaine单独体验到了空气中的尴尬“我打扰到你们了？”  
Percival转过头对Gwaine吼到“滚出去Gwaine！你惹得Lance不开心了！”  
Lancelot实在是受不了了，Gwaine可能是唯一一个让他还能感觉到开心的人 。他翻身下床，严肃的对Percival说  
“Percival，请你出去”  
Percival好像受伤了的样子，他捂着胸口，不可置信的看着Lancelot“可是…可是我才是爱你的人啊”  
Gwaine听到Percival的告白头皮发麻，眼睛瞪大到快要掉出来了，嘴里的苹果也忘记咀嚼从而从口中掉了下来  
“不是这样的！不是！”Lancelot下意识的想要和Gwaine解释，然后他冷静了下来  
“Percival，我不喜欢你，你现在脑子不清醒，请你回到你的房间去休息一下好吗？”Lancelot指着门口，在心里祷告Percival会听他的话  
“哦………”  
出乎意料的，Percival的眼神灰暗了下去，然后愣愣的向门外走去

Gwaine盯着Percival一直到看不到他的身影为止，转身坐在Lancelot刚起来的床上，顺手拿起刚刚Percival带来的早餐吃了起来  
Lancelot这才有时间看Gwaine一眼，他看起来也是刚起床，青灰色的罩衫遮不住Gwaine结实的肌肉，脖子上的项链闪的Lancelot心里痒痒的。但是这人完全把这个屋子当成他自己的一样，还丢给Lancelot一块葡萄干面包问他吃不吃  
Lancelot咬着面包，实在是没什么胃口，因为Gwaine占据了他的床，他只能坐到床边的柜子上  
“到底怎么回事？Lance，你还有多少秘密我不知道？”Gwaine扔了一颗小番茄到空中，飞快的用嘴接住了那颗果实  
“说来话长”Lance把脸埋在手心里，他还真有点不好意思面对Gwaine了  
“那好吧”Gwaine不问了，揪了个葡萄放进嘴里  
“Lance，尝尝这个！”Gwaine说着，揪下一颗葡萄递到Lancelot的嘴边，示意他尝一尝  
Lancelot把头伸过去，衔走了那颗葡萄  
他的嘴唇和Gwaine的手指短暂摩擦的瞬间，Lancelot想把自己掐死。有谁会用嘴去把好朋友手里的食物接过来？？他更加不好意思去看Gwaine了  
等等……这样做的Gwaine是不是也不正常了？  
他瞥了Gwaine一眼，还好，还是那个老样子，Gwaine没当回事，甚至没有任何反常的行为发生。Lancelot又庆幸又有些许失落，庆幸是因为一旦Gwaine和他深情告白，他还真不一定能保持清醒，然后他忽然觉得不对劲儿了  
所有人都为他着魔了，而Gwaine却好像没有接收到任何诱惑的信号一样。  
Lancelot把所有的事情都告诉Gwaine，然后不由自主的问出了自己的问题  
“Gwaine，你为什么没有对我着迷呢？好像你有一些对于这个咒语的抵抗的方法？”  
“那是因为我早就喜欢你了呀”Gwaine不在意的说着，在胸口上擦了擦手  
行吧，Lancelot心想，看来如此强大的咒语也不能改变Gwaine完全不可能喜欢自己的想法  
“这样吧”Gwaine忽然说“今天我来当你的骑士好了”  
“什么？”  
“生活总是要继续的呀，你也不能整天呆在屋里是不是，今天我来当你的骑士，阻止所有想要接近你的人好不好？”  
“我还是先去问问Merlin吧......”  
但是Gwaine说的有道理，他不能没有定数的继续呆在自己的屋子里了，这样解决不了任何问题，那些人还是会被他吸引过来敲他的房门的。

Lancelot和Gwaine一同来到Merlin的巫师塔，一边敲门一边问  
“Merlin？你在吗？”Gwaine喊到，还在门上敲打出了自己的节奏  
“好像没人的样子”Lancelot说“要不我等下再来找他好了”  
正说着，旁边Arthur的卧室打开了一道门缝，一个脑袋探出来“找我有什么事吗？”Merlin的头发乱乱的，嗓音有点刚刚清醒过来的鼻音，眼睛都没有完全睁开的样子，他现在穿的艳红色睡衣明显过于宽大，八成是把Arthur的衣服套上了  
“原来你在这里啊”Gwaine挑着眉毛，眼里全是八卦的意味  
“Merlin，是关于我的那件事....你有找到什么解决方法吗？”Lancelot尽量不去想他的国王和法师的那些事“我觉得情况更严重了，今天早上Percival进到我的卧室....”  
“Percival和Elyan一样，被Lance迷住了哈哈哈”Gwaine笑着拍打着Lancelot的肩膀，而Lancelot只能僵硬的微笑着  
“哦对！等我一下！”Merlin说着，砰的关上门，里面传来Arthur的怒吼，类似于‘大早上你发什么疯’‘国王需要在安静的环境下睡眠’这样的话  
不一会儿Merlin衣冠整齐的出来，轻轻的关上了门，然后对Lancelot说，“确实有进展，昨天我和Gaius去检查了那具尸体”  
“然后呢？”Gwaine钻出来说  
Merlin白了他一眼，继续说“那尸体确实不寻常，是被树干慢慢吸取养分致死的，我的魔法告诉我那个人一周前刚断气”  
“然后我又去问了一下人口调查处，他们说这个人两个月前就失踪了”Merlin打开自己房间的门，把Lancelot和Gwaine让了进来“尸体只是个普通的农民，不过有意思的是他爱慕一个药铺的女儿，那家女儿本来一直看不上他，直到两个月前——”  
“两个月前，药铺女儿忽然非他不嫁，在婚礼的第二天，这个农夫就失踪了”  
Lancelot消化了一会儿，然后说“可是这和我遇到的情况并不太一样”  
“我知道”Merlin打断他“所以我在想——”Merlin把目光投向了Gwaine，Gwaine正在门口翻着从地上捡起来的一本书，认真皱眉的样子好像真的能看懂什么似的  
Merlin转身背对着Gwaine，凑近Lancelot，压低声音说“你知道的——你那位”Merlin把眉毛挑起来“你那位好像没什么反应啊”  
Lancelot叹了口气，同样压低声音说“我看最没反应的就是他了”  
Gwaine抬起头，看见凑在一起的Merlin和Lancelot，他疑惑的说“嘿！Merlin！你也被Lance迷住了吗？”  
“没有！”Merlin飞快的拉开自己和Lancelot的距离“谢天谢地我可不想在发生这样的事了”  
“哦对了，我无意中翻到了这一页，Merlin你看看有没有什么帮助？”  
Merlin挑着眉，简直和Gaius一模一样，他疑惑的接过Gwaine递过来的书，是一本不知道从哪里冒出来的一本魔法咒语书《所罗门之钥》，封面布满了灰尘，然而纸张可是和Lancelot递给他的质感一样，Gwaine翻到的那一页正好被撕掉了一半。  
未被撕掉的半页上有一个图腾，并且记载了这个图腾属于一位名叫Beleth的恶魔，可以通过银指环来召唤，来实现能得到所有人的爱，直到召唤者满意为止，召唤咒语正好就是被撕掉的那一块羊皮纸。Merlin仔细的读着每一句话，另一页上竟然还记载了如何威胁这名恶魔好让他达成召唤者的夙愿。  
神奇的是，Merlin并没有印象这本书是从哪里来的，他有好多藏书，从城堡的图书管理员那儿要来的，Gaius给的，还有许多从德鲁伊人送给他的，还有Morgana的老窝搜刮来的，这可能是其中一本属于Morgana的书。Merlin翻了一下这本书，里面记载着的是一位名叫所罗门的大恶魔手下的72名魔神，他们的来历，召唤他们的咒语，以及每一位魔神都会实现什么样的愿望。  
不得不说Merlin的房间乱的可以，已经到了如果有人偷偷闯进他的房间想要偷点什么东西并且把所有柜子打开翻一遍，也不会被发现少了什么的。  
这可....真是个惊喜呢。Merlin忽然发现有必要设立一个禁书区，用魔法保护起来，这样就不会有人无意中看到这种书然后用来给他添麻烦了。  
“好吧，看来我们知道要对付的是什么东西了”Merlin揉着太阳穴，这种东西真让人头疼“Lance无意间念出了一段召唤咒，由于银戒指的原因和beleth达成了一个交易契约，beleth不停地向Lance送来男男女女，如果Lance一旦和其中一个喜结连理，那么第二天就会被吸引至一颗香樟树下，肉体被吸取养分而死，灵魂也就被beleth收割走”  
“真的有关系呀？我是不是做对了！”Gwaine笑的眼睛眯成一条缝“Lance，这回你可得请我喝两杯！”  
“喝几杯都行”Lancelot总算发自内心的笑了出来，笑起来的Gwaine英俊的过分了，Lancelot一时间舍不得移开目光  
书里详细描写了如何让魔神显形，并威胁他为召唤者所用，那么同样也就可以威胁魔神收回这个咒语，令这个契约不成立。  
Merlin马上着手去置办召唤魔神需要用到的材料，其中少不了一些奇形怪状的金属，特定动物的内脏，还要花几个图腾，并且一定要等到满月——这就是明天晚上，看来Lancelot还要再坚持一天了 。

今天上午是Gwaine和Leon巡逻，Lancelot没什么事，他一路上尽量把自己藏起来，躲避来回路过的人群。  
只是回到自己的房间而已，为什么感觉竟然像做贼？  
但是尽管他如此小心，还是在一个拐角撞到了一个人。  
是Gwen，她手里托着洗好的床单，本来脚步匆匆的走着，没想到竟然被Lancelot撞的摔了一跤 。  
"Gwen？你没事吧？"Lancelot赶紧上前去扶"对不起，我走的太匆忙了"  
"天呐！Lance！"Gwen还坐在地上呢，脸腾的一下红了起来"Lance，关于昨天的事……"  
Gwen顺着Lancelot伸过来手臂，在他的帮助下站起来"昨天我不知道怎么了，对不起，其实我并不是那样想的！"  
"没关系Gwen"Lancelot说"那不是你的错，是我身上的魔咒，Merlin已经在想办法解决了"  
Gwen睁大了双眼"是这样啊！这就是为什么我会那样不对劲....不过你拒绝我之后我才意识到自己在做什么……"她痛苦的揉真眉心"这真是太羞愧了，我竟然全都记得"  
"不用担心Gwen，Percival可能更羞愧一点"  
"天呐，这真是…"Gwen本来皱着的眉头在想到Percival做了和她相同的事之后不由自主的笑了出来"祝你有愉快的一天，Lancelot，我现在得把床单送到Gaius那里了"  
"你也是"Lancelot朝Gwen招招手  
如此想来，确实是在Lancelot明确的拒绝了每个人的告白之后那些人才开始摆脱魔咒的控制的  
回到Lancelot自己的卧室，一路上不得不拒绝了三个女士，两个男士的求爱，而看在上帝的份上，Lancelot根本不认识他们  
路过武器库的时候，Lancelot决定去参加下午的骑士训练，毕竟头盔一带，没有人能认出他是谁  
他索性转身溜进武器库，想要擦擦他的盔甲和宝剑，Lancelot可没有国王的贴身男仆伺候他穿衣住行，自己的东西还是要自己清理的  
他拿起立在属于他盔甲旁的宝剑，轻轻拂去剑鞘上面好像是被风吹进来的一朵小雏菊，然后拿起抹布仔细的擦了起来。擦拭，抛光，打磨，宝剑在Lancelot手里重新发着尖锐的光

训练场上，骑士们两两一组相互打斗着，刀光剑影丝毫不留情，兵器撞在一起发出铮铮的鸣响。  
与Lancelot一组训练的是一位叫做Kay的骑士，有过几面之缘，关系止于知道对方的名字而已  
Kay把自己的头盔带上，开口问，“这位朋友，一进场开始你便不以真面目始人，能否告诉我你是谁？”  
“战场上刀剑可不留情，有时间去问敌人的名字，你可能早就死了”Lancelot并没有正面回答凯的问题，而是首先进攻起来  
Kay轻松的接下Lancelot砍过来的一剑，开始认真投入搏斗之中  
渐渐的，Kay好像力不从心的样子，他的攻击越来越弱，防御也漏洞百出  
“Kay，你还好吗？”Lancelot收起佩剑，以Kay这样的状态下去，受伤是迟早的事  
“我没关系的”Kay摘下头盔“阁下竟然知道我的名字”  
Lancelot听到Kay的语气里满是荣幸，摘下头盔后露出的眼神也迷离起来，心中暗叫不好  
“说来有趣，我都不知道阁下的真面目”Kay说着，渐渐靠近了Lancelot“但是我觉得我已经爱上你了！”  
Kay大声的告白引来了众人围观，Arthur听到异响也探头过来想看看发生了什么  
Lancelot低声说“对不起，我拒绝你的告白”  
“嘿！Kay！我们换搭档，你来和Leon一组”是Gwaine的声音，他颠颠的跑过来，盔甲互相碰撞在一起，发出奇怪的噪音“Kay，离他远一点！”  
Kay的眼神几乎放空了，下意识的听Gwaine的话，向Leon走去  
Gwaine走到Lancelot面前，抽出自己的剑，说，“来吧Lance，看来只有我能和你对峙了”  
“你怎么知道是我呢”Lancelot也抽出剑，准备迎击Gwaine的进攻  
“你的身段独一无二，对我来说认出你并不是什么难事”Gwaine躲开Lancelot的反击，凑到他的耳边说  
Lancelot撇撇嘴，“那你也能认出Elyan，Percival，或者其他人的剑术吗？”语气里带着一丝连他自己也没有意识到的醋意  
“我关注他们干嘛？”Gwaine笑着说“今天我就要把你揍的屁股开花！看剑！”

训练结束后，Lancelot等到几乎场地没有人之后才把头盔摘下来，他大口的喘着气，手腕疼的发麻，痛快的大战一场过后果然舒心了很多，如果忽略被Gwaine剑柄打的酸痛的后背就更好了  
Gwaine躺在地上，装作耍赖的样子一边打滚一边喊“好疼啊！Lancelot你想杀人吗！”一边揉着自己被Lancelot击打的小腹，Lancelot发誓他攻击Gwaine小腹的时候根本没用上五分力  
Lancelot装作要踢他受伤的部位，Gwaine飞快的躲开了，然后没事人一样的站起来向他做了个鬼脸  
“先生们！”是Arthur的声音，一头金发被汗水打湿，太阳照在他脸上的汗珠上，竟然让他整个人发出了耀眼的光芒  
“先生们，我很开心你们能投入到练习中去，不用担心Kay，他晚餐就会忘掉这档子事的”很显然Merlin已经告诉过Arthur所有的事了  
“陛下，Merlin说明天晚上这事就能解决”Lancelot说，他也希望越早解决越好，他这辈子都没拒绝过这么多人  
“我也希望……”Arthur的语气忽然变得温柔起来“该死的，我竟然也觉得你如此迷人”  
Gwaine连忙插进Arthur和Lancelot中间，希望用自己的身体挡住Arthur现在变得色迷迷的视线  
“陛下，拜托清醒一点，我必须拒绝你的示爱”Lancelot叹了口气，没有一丝惊讶  
“没错，Arthur，清醒一点”Gwaine皱着眉，伸出手在Arthur面前晃“你看Merlin正在上面那个窗口看你呢”  
Arthur猛地回过神，回头盯着自己身后的那排窗户问“真的？在哪儿呢？”  
“就在那儿，刚刚走掉了，可能是看见你对Lance色迷迷的样子吃醋了吧”Gwaine说，其实那儿谁都没有，Gwaine只是想让Arthur快点摆脱魔咒而已——没准Merlin的名字有威震作用呢  
Arthur骂骂咧咧的走开了，整个场地只剩下Gwaine和Lancelot两个人了  
“Lance，你今晚有事吗？”Gwaine突然问  
“我能有什么事”Lancelot笑着说“怎么了？你有什么计划吗？”  
“没什么”Gwaine说，一边向Lancelot摆手一边向城堡走去“我要去洗个澡，一身臭汗有够难闻的”

显然陷入暗恋痛苦中的可不止Lancelot一个，Gwaine眼看着一个一个又一个的人和Lancelot示爱，心里的醋坛子已经翻转了八周并且摔在地上摔得粉碎了。  
他早上巡逻的时候有问过Leon  
“你说如果你喜欢一个人，但是那个人不相信你喜欢他的时候该怎么办？”  
Leon瞬间感兴趣的凑过来，鼻子里闻到的全是八卦的味道“是哪家的小姐这么荣幸竟然得到了Gwaine骑士的爱呢？”  
“我没在说笑！”Gwaine难得的认真起来“我已经说过我喜欢你了，但是那个人好像觉得我在开玩笑”  
“这个嘛……我不怪那个人，你说什么都像是在开玩笑”Leon说“重要的是你的态度，和求爱的时机都很重要，要在一个浪漫的地方，深情的看着对方，说出你心里所想”  
关于这点，Gwaine知道Leon是有经验的，当初Leon追求Gwen的时候，骑士团的大家也没少出主意  
“还有一个原因”Leon说“那就是你的情史过于丰富了，上到邻国公主名门闺秀，下到农民的妻子，铁匠的女儿，凡是有点姿色和你说过话的，全都被当成你的秘密情人”  
“我的名声又不是我一个人说了算的”Gwaine微怒的踢开脚边的小石子“确实有过一些错误…但是绝对不超过五个，我和大多数的姑娘都清白的很，在我这里就连吻手礼也会被当成偷情的把柄”  
Gwaine有些委屈的撅着嘴，现在的姑娘都怕他的名声，都不跟他说话了  
“总之，你要认真的告诉那个人你真实的想法，记得选一个浪漫的地方和时间”Leon真诚的提议道“有什么进展记得回头告诉我”  
“好好好”Gwaine撅着嘴，跑到前面去了  
“说真的，到底是哪家的姑娘？我认识吗？”Leon追在后面问，完全无视掉Gwaine'够了，下一话题' 的意思

今夜Lancelot有点睡不着，这几天发生的事让他感到压力倍增，还有Gwaine，怎么就那么神奇的对这个魔咒有抵抗力，仿佛对他丝毫没有影响。  
越来越对'Gwaine或许有那么点可能也喜欢自己'这个渺茫的猜测没有信心了，Lancelot趟在床上咬手指,说真的，喜欢谁不好呢？偏偏是那个风流浪子，是那个竟然看不出他对他着迷的Gwaine  
但是仔细想一想，Lancelot发觉自己并没有做什么来吸引Gwaine，反而一再尽力的在Gwaine面前掩盖自己的眼神，压抑住所有乱七八糟的想法，企图装做无事发生来瞒过所有人的眼睛  
但是瞒不过Merlin的，Merlin知道Lancelot的小心思之后并没有说什么，只是有点嫌弃他眼光不太好而已  
Lancelot翻身，后背对着墙壁，继续啃手指，同时思考着为何自己会变得这么别扭  
辗转反侧的时候，Lancelot忽然听见外面有琴声传来，并且伴随着一些模糊不清的字眼，大半夜的，怎么回事？  
Lancelot走到窗前，探头向下看。  
竟然是Gwaine，手里拿着鲁特琴，头上还带着一顶浮夸的帽子。离得越近，Lancelot听得越清楚，Gwaine嘴里唱的是一首情诗，大概就是你怎么那么美，我多想得到你这样的下流话  
Lancelot心里觉得好笑，于是开口问  
“Gwaine！这是在对哪位姑娘唱情诗呢？走错地方了吧？”  
Gwaine听到后，抬起头望着Lancelot，语气异常的认真  
“是唱给你听的”Gwaine把帽子摘下来，对着Lancelot摇了摇“我是认真的，你看我还带了正式的帽子，就怕你觉得我不认真”  
“那么，某人终究是抵挡不过魔咒的威力呀”Lancelot嘴角抽搐着，一想到Gwaine竟然也逃不过那个魔咒，竟然跑来向他告白，真是荒唐！等Gwaine清醒过来之后一定会觉得恶心，然后再也不会想和他说话了  
“不是的，我对你的感觉不是因为魔咒”Gwaine连忙摆手，急着证明自己  
“行了Gwaine，回去休息吧”Lancelot内心稍微的颤抖了一下，不得不说出生平最大的谎话“我拒绝你的求爱”然后头也不回的转身重新躺回自己的小床上  
Gwaine这个人可是让他违背了骑士第六准则:诚实  
Lancelot不想看到Gwaine离去的背影，那样会更让他觉得难受  
Gwaine歪着头楞了一下，发现在这个时间对Lancelot告白确实容易被误会成是因为魔咒的关系——

重新回到自己小床上的Lancelot才不会像个失恋的少女一样偷偷哭泣呢，还有，明明是他拒绝的Gwaine，为什么感觉像是自己被甩了一样？  
窗台底下发出了奇怪的响声，Lancelot在黑夜中睁开眼，看见一缕头发从窗台上冒了出来，然后是一张脸，嘴里还叼着一朵玫瑰花  
Gwaine觉得自己可能是疯了，不然为什么会做出这种疯狂的举动？可是如果放弃在今夜表白的话，就真的会被Lancelot当成他也是因为魔咒才来的样子，于是咬咬牙，干脆爬上去，面对面的说个清楚。他嘴里叼着的玫瑰花也是Leon的点子，可是却没有给花枝仔细削刺，现在那些细小的刺扎的Gwaine嘴角生疼，可能是两天都喝不了热汤的疼  
他一步一步好不容易爬到Lance的窗户口，庆幸幸亏Lancelot住在二楼，要是住在更高的地方没准他就一个体力不支，交代在求爱的路上了  
Gwaine探出头，对上Lancelot在黑夜里熠熠有神的眼睛，眼神里充满了‘这白痴在干嘛？’的情绪，Gwaine想要Lancelot拉他一把，但是嘴里的玫瑰又让他张不开嘴，只能硬着头皮，脚下一蹬，用力把身体翻进Lancelot的房间里  
Lancelot眼看着Gwaine翻身进来，心里冒出了一个想法，可能是因为他真的喜欢Gwaine，所以他口头的拒绝才没有用，否则没有第二个原因Gwaine还在这里，还做了这样的傻事，这不是被魔咒驱使的还能是什么？  
“Lance，在你开口之前我得说，我来这并不是因为魔咒”Gwaine好像知道Lancelot心中在想些什么，心里记着Leon的建议，一定要把他这么长时间以来的真心话告诉Lancelot“我知道，我可能没有挑好时间，但是这两天我实在是太嫉妒了！和你示爱的人一个接一个，我真怕你万一喜欢哪个就接受了，到时候我该怎么办？我克制了这么久，全都没有意义！只是在把你推向别人而已”  
Lancelot嘴巴微张着，没有说话，他真的说不出来话，脑袋一片空白的听着Gwaine说的话  
“Lance，我知道你可能对我并没有相同的想法，但是我还是得怎么做，我得让你知道我的感情”  
Gwaine说着，停不下来的想要告诉Lancelot他有多么喜欢他  
“我很早之前就喜欢你了，可能是你和Gwen还在一起的时候我就喜欢你了，那时候你的眼里根本就没有别人，我就想，再等等”   
“后来好不容易等到Gwen和Leon在一起了，你的眼里还是没有在”Gwaine琥珀色的眼睛盯着Lancelot，接着说“所以我在想，还不是时候，等到我确定你也喜欢我的那天，我就可以不带一丝犹豫的对你表达我的心意”  
“可是我等不及了，我对自己没有信心了，尤其是这几天看着别人对你示爱的时候，我嫉妒的发疯！”  
Gwaine一股脑地说完，陷入了安静，连呼吸都不敢大声，生怕破坏了这份宁静。他把手里饱受折磨基本上已经枯萎的玫瑰花递给Lancelot，轻轻的问，“所以……你要这花吗？”  
Lancelot忘了自己是从什么时候开始停止了呼吸，直到Gwaine把可怜的花朵递到自己的眼睛底下才回味着Gwaine说过的话  
“我从来没有和Gwen在一起过…”Lancelot的声音有些沙哑“还有，你可能瞎了”  
Gwaine的心一下跌入了冰窖里，完了，要被拒绝了，以后Lance一定再也不想看见他了  
“你可能瞎了，怎么会看不出来我喜欢你好久了？”  
行吧，Gwaine闭上眼，他这就从爬上来的窗口蹦下去，最好大头朝下的那种……等等，什么？  
“Lance…你…你说什么？”Gwaine瞪大眼睛，对上了Lancelot无比认真的眼神，黑曜石一般的眼睛好像能把Gwaine吸进去一样  
“你听到了！”Lancelot心一横，干脆摊牌“我不管你现在是不是因为魔咒的原因，我接受了你的求爱，你可不许反悔！”  
Lancelot看着Gwaine愣愣的眼睛说“好吧，你还有五分钟的时间反悔，明天晚上Merlin就会把这个魔咒解除，到时候你就逃不掉了！”  
Gwaine根本不管Lancelot说的是什么，一下扑到Lancelot的身旁，把他狠狠抱紧怀里  
“你也瞎了，你也没有看出来我喜欢你”Gwaine控制住自己不去闻Lancelot的头发，别把自己搞得像个变态一样“你才是不许反悔！”  
Lancelot把Gwaine抱得更紧，他觉得腿部发麻，好像已经支撑不住他的身体了，他的心脏突突的跳着，耳朵也能听见心跳的声音，胸膛之中仿佛有什么东西要涌出来似的，这种奇怪的感觉从未有过  
“Lance，我可能得了心脏病”Gwaine忽然说“可能是我太开心了，心脏都坏了!”  
Lancelot先是愣了一下，然后反应过来Gwaine又在逗他，于是抬起手抚摸着Gwaine的脸，眼看着他期望已久的嘴唇，主动的吻了上去  
“嗷！”Gwaine偏过头，对疑惑的Lancelot解释道“对不起Lance，是玫瑰花刺……”  
是真的，Lancelot甚至尝到了一点血腥味，他又忍不住笑了，眼前这个男人为了他好像个傻瓜一样，这个想法让Lancelot没来由的开心  
“我们以后有的是时间来亲吻”Gwaine说，他的双手划到了Lancelot的腰间“现在不如做一些有趣的事吧！”  
Gwaine拉着Lancelot到床上坐下，双手溜进Lancelot的罩衫里，温柔的抚摸着他的后背和侧腰，Lancelot跨坐在Gwaine的腿上，一点一点的去亲吻Gwaine的脖子，那些细小的胡茬扎的Lancelot痒痒的，柔软的胡茬可能扎到了Lancelot的心理，他的心也痒痒的  
“天呐，Lance”Gwaine明显很享受Lancelot的亲吻“Lance，你可真让人着迷”  
Lancelot好像想到了什么似的，他慢慢的停了下来，“Gwaine…我们等到明天再继续好吗？”  
Gwaine皱皱眉“你是不是还是怀疑我是因为那个魔咒才喜欢你的？”他对上Lancelot不确定的眼神，内心升起一股恼火“我很早之前就喜欢你了，并不是因为那个该死的魔咒——”  
Lancelot打断Gwaine，把手指放到他的嘴唇上  
“嗷！”  
“对不起，又忘记你的伤了…”Lancelot说“我只是想确认，我不想要刚得到一个珍宝就失去……如果是这样的话，我宁愿从来没得到过那个珍宝”  
“好的”Gwaine停下那双已经伸进Lancelot裤子里的手“以后还有很多时间不是吗？”  
Lancelot笑了笑，努力的去忽视他双腿间逐渐抬起头来的东西，并且也努力的忽视Gwaine同样部位顶着他的东西，Lancelot站起来，“那…明天见了？”  
“我不”Gwaine又开始耍赖了“起码让我在这里留宿一晚，我的胳膊爬墙爬得酸死了，我的小腹今天也被你锤了好几下，现在疼得很”  
“行行行”Lancelot叹了口气“那你往里去点，给我留快位置”  
Gwaine向墙面蹭了蹭，挤出一小块地方，Lancelot只能侧着躺上去  
“Lance，你得换个大一点的床”Gwaine在他耳边说，手搭在他的腰上“这样以后我们偷情的时候就不会出现现在的情况了”  
“偷情？？”  
“对不起，是约会，以后我们约会的时候就不会两个人挤在一起了”  
“再说吧…”Lancelot耳朵有些发热，Gwaine的气息吐在他的耳朵上，让他的思绪又飞到了其他的地方  
“Lance，你怎么能不知道我喜欢你呢！你就不好奇有时候你剑鞘上，或者铠甲上的花是谁放的吗？”Gwaine越想越不服气，忍不住问出口  
Lancelot这才想起来，有的时候他的铠甲或者佩剑上确实会出现一些漂亮的小野花，可他一直以为是风吹过来的，或者是谁无意中落下的，毕竟花儿太小了，没人会专门送那样的花吧…  
“我以为是风吹来的，或者佣人装饰花瓶的时候无意中带过来的…”  
“明明是我亲自去采来的！”Gwaine反思自己，可能是太低调了“那是因为…我只能挑没有和你在一起，并且去森林里巡逻的时候才有机会偷偷摘的，太鲜艳或者太夸张的花会让人误会，你也知道Leon他们有多八卦”  
确实，比如Leon几乎每隔几天就会兴致冲冲的和骑士团的大家说他又在城堡的哪个角落撞见了他们的国王和法师，Merlin教Arthur作诗等等八卦，导致现在Arthur即使没有公开和Merlin暗搓搓的恋情，整个城堡上上下下也全都知道了，骑士团里现在正在打赌国王透明的地下情什么时候能公开！

Lancelot被清晨的太阳刺醒，他抻了个腰，昨夜不知不觉的就睡着了，导致现在肌肉酸痛，麻木不堪。Gwaine早就不见了，不知道是从窗户爬出去的还是从房门走出去的。Lancelot有那么一瞬间感觉昨夜Gwaine的告白好像是他自己做的一场梦，梦醒了，人也不见了。  
桌子上的那只干枯的玫瑰花让Lancelot回到现实，那都真的发生了，那不是做梦。Lancelot盯着那支玫瑰，让他想到了Gwaine嘴唇被扎破的样子，忍不住发笑，他自己都没有察觉他脸上的笑容有多腻人  
玫瑰花旁边还有一张纸条，Lancelot走过去拿起来一看，写着：不忍心叫起瞌睡骑士，帅气的骑士先走了，一会儿训练场上见❤  
Lancelot脑袋里全是Gwaine轻轻的写下纸条的样子，脸上的笑更腻人了

Lancelot准备去厨房拿一份早餐，在厨房门口碰见了Percival，Percival看见他之后，只是上前拍拍他的肩膀，说“Lance，真庆幸你拒绝我了，要不然我可能会爱你到世界的尽头”  
“不用担心珀西，我会搞定的”  
Percival叼着半块面包，一边叹气一边绕过Lancelot走了出去

Gwaine开心的很，连Elyan也看出来他开心的很  
“你怎么了Gwaine？怎么和平常不一样了？”Elyan锤了Gwaine的肩膀一下，这可不是他印象里起床气严重大早上就臭脸的Gwaine  
“我怎么不一样了？”Gwaine笑着说“天气这么好，心情真好！”  
“你现在好慈祥噢……”Elyan皱着眉，不过他倒没有那么八卦，既然Gwaine不想说，那就算了  
两个人并肩走在城堡通向议会厅的走廊上，今天是每周惯例的圆桌会议，也就是大家聚在一起分享一下情报，不过大多数的时候都没什么新鲜事，最后就是所有人都在说八卦，Arthur那小子听得最来劲，甚至还分享给大家从Gaius那里听来的先皇乌瑟和莫佳纳母亲的陈年往事  
一个拐角，正好碰见了Lancelot  
Lancelot从另一个拐角冒了出来，看见Gwaine正好也要去议会厅的样子，他本来想和那两个人打招呼，但是随便的说早安？好像太生疏，他又很想上去拥抱一下Gwaine，亲亲他柔软的胡茬，但是又觉得有些尴尬…毕竟Elyan也在，实现来回盯着他们两个人  
“早安，Lance！”Elyan说，琢磨着为什么忽然这两个人好像痴呆了一样愣愣的站在那里不说话  
“Lance…”Gwaine说“早安”  
“早上好，二位”Lancelot轻轻点了下头“要去议会厅吗？一起走吧”  
半路上又碰见了Leon，Elyan和Leon两个人走在前面，叽叽喳喳的不知道在说什么，Lancelot根本没有把心思放在他们两个上面  
因为Gwaine正在他的身边，悄悄的牵起他的手，有皮手套的隔离，Lancelot并不能感觉到Gwaine手掌心的触感，但是隔着那层皮质却让他有了无限遐想，比如，他想用皮手套抽Gwaine的屁股  
两个人静悄悄的牵着手，谁都没有说话  
Leon忽然转过头来问“Gwaine，Lance，你们怎么那么安静？”  
“是啊，耳边少了Gwaine黄鹂一样的嗓音总觉得缺了点什么”Elyan也在一边搭话  
好像说好了似的，两个人飞快的松开手，一个挠头一个摸剑，装作什么都没发生的样子  
“没有啊”Lancelot说“我们在听你们说话呢”  
放屁！Lancelot根本什么都没听见，光是牵着Gwaine的手就让他的心脏从喉咙里蹦出来了，哪还能分心去听其他的事  
“哦，那你觉得是谁呢？能让Gwaine魂牵梦绕，认真对待的人”Leon继续边走边说，随意的就把Gwaine的小秘密告诉给其他人  
“Leon！”Gwaine的脸忽然变红了“你怎么就随便说出去了！？”  
“啊？不能说吗？”Leon一脸无辜“可是你当时也没有叫我保密呀…而且这里不就咱们四个么，怕什么”  
Lancelot似笑非笑的看着Gwaine,问Leon“你觉得是谁？”  
“八成是什么心高气傲的贵族小姐吧，要不然他也不会问我讨教方法如何取悦心上人”  
“那你怎么教他的？”Lancelot这回是真的感兴趣了  
“也没什么”Leon彻底无视掉Gwaine皱成一团疯狂摇头的脸继续说“送花，唱赞美的诗歌，勇敢的表白就好了，这东西没有那么复杂的”  
“是呀”Elyan说“以Gwaine的情况来看，应该会成功的”  
Lancelot笑了，“当然会成功”  
“不过嘛就是名声不太好，怪不得人家不肯相信他的话”Leon摸着下巴，仔细思考着Gwaine求爱成功的几率有多大

会议结束，Merlin叫住Lancelot，示意他到一个隐秘的墙角说话  
“Lance，我看你整个会议都和Gwaine眉来眼去的，你………”  
Lancelot发自内心的笑出来“是的…我们昨晚应该算是在一起了”  
“Gwaine主动的？”  
“是的”  
“嗯……”Merlin皱着眉“你确定不是因为魔咒的原因吗？”  
“我……我不确定”Lancelot的脸又垮了下来，他到现在还是有点不相信Gwaine竟然也喜欢他  
“Gwaine说他喜欢我很久了，他对我的感情不是忽然爆发出来的，而且他看起来也没有像其他人那样狂热，所以我觉得……”  
“没关系”Merlin说“今晚过后你就知道答案了。他要是今晚过后不喜欢你了，我就把他丢到镜子里去！”  
“Merlin！！！！！”  
远处传来Arthur的怒吼  
“行了，我们伟大的国王又在叫我了，真是的，我明明已经不是男仆了！怎么还要听他指使！”Merlin撅着嘴闪身离开  
Lancelot到是很羡慕Arthur能勇敢的面对自己的感情，可能Arthur的人生从来不知道被拒绝是什么意思吧，总是对所有的一切都信心满满，唯一吃过的瘪就是在莫佳纳那里了  
Lancelot摇摇头，有点想念第一次见到莫佳纳的时候，那个美丽善良的公主的样子了，总好过最后像个疯婆子一样死在对世界的恨意中  
在城堡中散步的Lancelot沉浸在自己的思绪里，忽然不知从哪里伸出一只手，把他拽进了一个扫帚间  
Lancelot下意识的想要抽剑战斗，然后回头才对上了Gwaine满是笑意的脸  
“Gwaine！”Lancelot也笑了出来，也不知道为什么开始压低声音说话“我刚才差点砍了你！”  
Gwaine凑到Lancelot身边，双臂环绕着他“是我的错，不过我好想你”  
Lancelot轻轻的拥着Gwaine的腰，在他耳边吐着轻气“我也想你”  
Gwaine侧过头，去寻找Lancelot的嘴唇  
“嘴上的伤没事了？”Lancelot问  
Gwaine这才想起来他的嘴唇到现在还隐隐作痛“不着急，吻你才是最重要的”  
Gwaine的嘴唇轻轻的压在Lancelot的嘴唇上，轻轻舔舐Lancelot的下唇  
Lancelot根本没有办法拒绝，一面回应着Gwaine的吻，一面在狭小的扫帚间慌乱的让自己不要昏倒在Gwaine的魅力之下  
“Gwaine，我们不是非要在这种情况下见面吧？”Lancelot倒是没意见，但是他更希望和Gwaine在一起的时候不要再让自己的身体扭曲僵硬到肌肉酸痛了  
“被你一说，我们好像偷情哦”Gwaine说“怎么样？很刺激吧！”  
Lancelot尽量不去想Gwaine对偷情有多轻车熟路，连温存一会儿都要在这种地方进行  
“今晚来我那儿吧”Gwaine吻着Lancelot的手说“不是我不喜欢你那，是你的床实在是太小了”  
“今晚不行”Lancelot沉醉在Gwaine的温柔中，又不得不拒绝他“你忘了吗，今晚我得去解决我身上的魔咒了”  
“那我跟你一起去”Gwaine想都不想的说  
Lancelot有点害怕在魔咒解除的一瞬间，Gwaine看自己的眼神会有变化，如果Gwaine和其他人一样迷迷糊糊，然后反应过来这些天他对Gwaine做的事，Gwaine可能会像看变态一样看他，那样的话Lancelot宁愿就此离开Camelot，再也不回来了。

Merlin手里拿着《所罗门之钥》，仔细的对比着强迫魔神显形所需要的材料：公羊角一对，银杯一个，用来画魔法阵的牛血两桶，猪的内脏还有黄铜石一块。为了防止魔神不答应他的请求，他还特意向Arthur借了龙息剑，如果被拒绝了就一剑刺上去  
时间差不多了，正好这时候Lancelot和Gwaine敲响了他的房门，三个人一起去森林深处找一个月色充足的地方  
本来三匹马在森林里寻找着合适的地方，不知怎么忽然又多出了一匹马  
诶？Arthur怎么也来了？  
“你来干什么？公务处理完了？”Merlin问，想不到任何一个Arthur想要跟过来的理由  
“你拿着我的剑，我当然要过来看看你们要干什么坏事!”Arthur翻了个白眼，才不会承认他担心Merlin所以才跟来的  
Gwaine凑到Lancelot身边说“你看，我就说他俩是连体婴吧”  
Lancelot反问“你才是干嘛跟过来？我又没拿你的剑”  
“可是你拿着我的心啊”Gwaine目光真挚的说  
Merlin勒住马绳，从马背上跳了下来，“就这里吧，Gwaine！Lance！下来吧！起开菜头，别挡着我画魔法阵”  
在Merlin用牛血认真画魔法阵的功夫，Lancelot躲到一边，看着和Arthur玩儿打手的Gwaine，心里还是忐忑的很  
Gwaine连输三回以后，手背被Arthur打得生疼，他刚想从Lancelot那里寻找安慰，一扭头发现Lancelot坐在一块石头上暗自苦恼着什么，就知道他又在多想了  
“Lance，又在想什么？”Gwaine坐到Lancelot旁边，一把揽住他  
“没什么”Lancelot摇摇头，他突然说“吻我一下好吗？”  
Gwaine想都不想，温柔的含住Lancelot凑过来的嘴唇，唇齿交接着，Gwaine知道这能让Lancelot停止胡思乱想，于是他的手插进Lancelot深色的头发里，轻轻的摩擦Lance的头皮来让他放松  
Arthur的眼睛都快掉到地上了，两名优秀的骑士昨天还好好的，转头就亲在一起，这其中都发生了什么？什么都不知道的Arthur感觉错过了好多故事。  
Lancelot结束了那个吻，额头抵着Gwaine的额头，却无意间撇到了Arthur震惊的眼神。好吧，看来明日的新鲜八卦肯定有他和Gwaine的姓名就是了  
“好了！”Merlin趴在地上喘着气“我们可以正式开始了”  
Merlin把公羊角摆在地上，把猪的内脏插在羊角上，黄铜放进银杯里，又把剩下的牛血倒进杯子里  
Merlin开口，念起古老的咒语，不一会儿，月光下出现了一个黑影，那黑影手里抱着金色的里拉琴，可不就是Lancelot梦里见到的黑影吗！  
Beleth的五官从黑暗中显现出来，是一位年轻的男性，他头戴王冠，看起来也是一位年轻的君主  
“我的臣民，为何召唤我”beleth的声音却如Lancelot记忆中一般苍老，沙哑  
“我不是你的子民”Lancelot盯着那张脸说“我命令你，停止我们之间的交易”  
“这可不行”beleth的舌头痴迷的舔着自己的嘴唇“我还要得到你甜美的灵魂呢”他笑着说，然后又皱起眉头“可是你还真够挑剔的，我给你送去那么多人里，就没有一个喜欢的吗？”  
Gwaine跳了出来“他早就就喜欢的人了！所以你和他之间是没有结果的！他不会接受其他人的示爱的！”  
“原来是这样吗？”beleth低头思考了一会儿，然后用低沉的嗓音说“那你们就都来献祭吧！”  
说罢，他的身影越来越大，几乎把月光完全遮住了，还慢慢的向Lancelot逼近，他的嘴张到一人大，里面竟是狂风一般的漩涡，轻易就能把人吸进那个深渊里  
Merlin眼看着beleth踏进他画好的魔法阵，又念出了一段咒语，他的双瞳变得金黄，咒语自动的形成了一层膜，把beleth阻挡在阵中  
Merlin手里拿着银杯和羊角说“如果你不解除和Lancelot的契约，我就把杯子里的东西泼在你身上，然后用这羊角刺穿你的胸膛！”Merlin也不知道为什么要怕黄铜和牛血，不过书里有的总得试一试  
果然，beleth停顿了一下，带着怒气说“你以为我会害怕？”  
“我们可以试一试”Merlin盯着beleth，坚定的说。反正另一边Lancelot已经把龙息剑握在手里，准备随时砍向这个怪物  
beleth在法阵里面横冲直撞，却根本挣脱不开这块束缚他的小地方  
“好吧，反正我也不差这一个”beleth说完，变成一股黑烟，就消失不见了  
森林里恢复了往日的平静  
Arthur在一旁看完全程，现在是时候拍手了，“Merlin！干的真棒！”他牵着自己的马，一个翻身坐到马背上“现在我们能回去了吗？我还有好多税务没理清，天呐，明早还要开内阁会议”  
Merlin也骑上马，紧跟着Arthur的身后，小声嘀咕着“早知道就去辅佐莫佳纳，她肯定不会抱怨这么多问题”  
“我听到了！”Arthur说  
结束了？Lancelot还在呆呆的看着满地的狼藉，又是血又是内脏的，最主要的是Gwaine……他有点不敢看Gwaine了，万一对上的是一个‘刚刚明白是怎么回事并且十分后悔’的Gwaine，他就原地把beleth叫出来然后亲手奉献上自己的灵魂  
“嘿，Lance”Gwaine说，并且把Lancelot搂到自己的怀里“你看，我还是一样的喜欢你啊”  
好了，可以了，Lancelot终于放心的笑了出来，他的人生没有遗憾了。  
“我们也回去吧”Lancelot这么说着，却不想离开Gwaine的怀抱  
“好，回我那里去”Gwaine的手不知怎么划到了Lancelot的屁股上“毕竟你的床太小了”

Gwaine说的没错，第二天早上一出门，Lancelot就发现城堡里的骑士们，仆人们，大臣们，看见他之后全都沉默的很，然后等到他走远之后就又开始在背后嘀嘀咕咕。Lancelot其实并不在乎人们在他背后说什么，但是这次他被万众瞩目着，有点不适应。  
Gwaine倒是无所谓，他揽着Lancelot的肩膀悄悄的说“不用担心，时间长了人们适应了就会好的”  
“希望你是对的”  
“我当然是对的”Gwaine的鼻子都要翘起来了“咱们国王和Merlin是一点一点一天一天积累的，所以他们关系透明化的那天大家都不觉得是个新鲜事，但是我们就不一样了”  
“确实，我只是希望这不会改变什么”  
正说着，Leon从拐角走了出来，不偏不倚的撞上了Lancelot。  
“嘿Lance...还有Gwaine，嗯...你们在一起，我是说走在一起，当然了”Leon有点语无伦次的样子让Lancelot发笑  
“我就是和Lance在一起了”Gwaine把Lancelot的肩膀楼的更紧了“去告诉他们吧！”  
Leon看向Lancelot，Lance耸耸肩，表示就像Gwaine说的那样。  
“太好了！”Leon的眼中冒起了熊熊烈火，那是八卦之火“你得把我不知道的全告诉我！”说着就拉着Gwaine走了，留下Lancelot一人在走廊上不太清楚刚刚究竟发生了什么。

后来Lancelot向内务部申请换一个大点的床，理由是长胖了，小床翻身就掉地上了。再后来Gwaine经常进出Lancelot的小屋，日出酒馆的专属包房也退了，再后来Gwaine就干脆搬了进去，给Arthur的理由是离武器库近，平日里遇到紧急情况他还不用听见警铃才从酒馆里赶来。  
Arthur咧咧嘴，只怕他日后出门会更慢一点。  
Gwen放心多了，她一直还以为Lancelot对她还有留恋，所以才整天整天闷闷不乐，皱着眉头像有什么烦心事一样，在某次亲眼撞见Gwaine和Lancelot在某个扫帚间黏在一起之后，她终于可以把Lancelot当成朋友看待，而不是暧昧过一阵的尴尬对象。  
Merlin还是有好多事要忙，学习古咒，研发新咒，最近他发现魔力通过权杖可以散发出更大的威力，不过权杖又长又碍事，不方便携带。他准备用不同长短和材质的灵木来做实验，最好创造出一种灵巧方便的魔杖。反正Arthur也有好多事在忙，每天对着外交大臣和税务大臣就够累了，才不会来烦他。  
别看Gaius一脸的慈祥和蔼，偷偷摸摸递给Gwaine一瓶润滑油的也是他，还摆出一副‘你不问，我不说'的表情，Gwaine也是想都没想就收下了。  
Lancelot的生活没有太大改变，被朋友和友善环绕着，每天巡逻，训练，生活还是那样无聊。唯一的不同是Gwaine，Lancelot发现自己每天都能更喜欢Gwaine一点，喜欢他脖子上的味道，喜欢他头发的触感，喜欢他喝到好酒后痛快的大笑，还有难得认真的时候皱起的眉头，有这么个人让自己分心，有点不太妙，但是每每Gwaine和他分享肉体的欢愉时又是那么妙。  
Gwaine也无意中开启了和Lancelot的连体婴模式，之前的小心翼翼怕自己表现的太明显被Lancelot看出来他会讨厌自己的念头早就被Gwaine塞进酒杯喝下肚了，现在哪还有那些顾虑，他就是想粘着Lance逗他开心而已。果然，时间久了大家已经接受了他和Lancelot的关系，现在Camelot最火热的八卦是邻国的Mithian公主砸重金想要把Merlin挖到她那里工作，Arthur愁的裤带又系不上了。  
总的来说，每个人的生活并没有因为Gwaine和Lancelot在一起了而有什么太大改变，可能也就是有几家姑娘伤心欲绝，痛恨心爱的Lancelot正直的骑士怎么能和那个放浪鬼在一起了？但没过几天，她们就会把目标转移到其他的骑士身上了。  
除此之外，Camelot没有什么不同，Albion也一如你所想的和平。

FIN

作者叨逼叨:眼睛辣坏了吧？其实这就是个小小双暗恋的脑洞，一开始想写点恐怖的，但是脑子里的画面和我的手仿佛不在一个出厂设置里，也是吃了没文化的亏，打死我也写不出来想要的感觉！后来一想我是画画的啊，写文不是我专长啊(虽然画的也一般)所以干脆就不要脸了，想到什么写什么，东拼西凑的码完了，还没有个正经的结局(哭)没办法，冷西皮就是得自己割腿肉……


End file.
